Wunderwaffe DG-2
Wunderwaffe DG-2, (pronounced Vunder-vaffe, English Translation Miracle Weapon DG-2 ) is a new weapon introduced in Shi No Numa, which came out June 11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 along with three other multiplayer maps. Doctor Richtofen claims to have created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. This claim is backed up by the fact that he seems to recognize it whenever he obtains it from the Mystery Box. The DG-2 is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology, it was built at Der Riese along with teleporters, which was intended to be mass produced and supplied to front line troops to win the war. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current, in-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit up to 10 nearby enemies, with no obvious diminished power. The Wunderwaffe has 3 cartridges in the side for ammo, and 15 spare, totaling 18. This gives it a maximum killing potential of 180 enemies (coincidentally, the same as the amount of ammo in the Ray Gun). These unique attributes make it an ideal Room-Clearing weapon. Without Pack-a-Punch, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can not kill more than 10 zombies at a time, though after being Pack-a-Punched it can kill up to 20 zombies. It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. Because of its recoil, it is recommended that you should shoot the ground to kill the zombies so it won't miss. The Wunderwaffe takes about 8 seconds to fully reload without Speed Cola, but you can reload cancel after just 3 seconds to fully recharge it. This is very handy considering it's small magazine size. The Wunderwaffe is surprisingly difficult to use however for a number of reasons. Firstly, although it is very accurate, few players look down it's peculiar sights, meaning players often miss the targets. Secondly, if fired towards a teammate or at very close range the player will be electrocuted as well as any zombies, which can slow down players and down the shooter which is bad news especially in emergencies(this problem becomes even worse when upgraded). Because of these reasons, it's long reload time and lack of ammo it is not popular with some players. However a player skilled with the Wunderwaffe will be a valuable asset to any team. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Ununpentium, better known as Element 115. The Ununpentium then generates electricity which is contained in three vacuum tube power cells (that resemble light bulbs) that you reload into the Wunderwaffe. Whenever you reload it, you have to eject the vacuum tubes and insert new ones before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. Pack-a-Punch machine *If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is put in Der Riese's Pack-a-Punch Machine, it will have red electricity and will be renamed to "Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ" and kills up to 20 zombies at a time. It will also receive an ammo boost; 30 charges and a magazine size of 6. Beware, the splash damage is increased greatly, enough to down the user in two hits, even with Juggernog. If the player does not have Juggernog, and is hit with the splash damage, he/she will be downed instantly should a zombie or Hellhound attack them. Also, if the user recovers from the splash damage from the Wunderwaffe, he/she will still be downed on only 2 hits, as if Juggernog was never bought. *Should this happen the best option is to down yourself at the end of the round and after being revived, buy Juggernog again (and any other perks). Trivia * The file name for the Wunderwaffe is "Tesla". * Because the file name is "Tesla", a possible way it fires the electricity bolt is through a Tesla coil. * DG could stand for "Die Glocke" or, "The Bell End" that was designated as the original Wunderwaffe in a secret research facility also called Der Riese, in the real Nazi Germany. This would make sense, since it's the DG-2 or the Die Glocke 2. * The Nazis actually had plans to build this weapon in real life. However the technology was not available and by 1944, with the Soviets and the Allies pushing in, resources for it were virtually non-existent. * The Wunderwaffe does not have crosshairs, instead it has a small reticule in the center of the screen. * Said reticule does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. * The reticule for the Artillery strike on Little Resistance is extremely similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. * On Shi No Numa, it causes slight damage to the shooter if the electricity hits near them. Although on Der Riese, the Standard Wunderwaffe can slowly drain the holders health. Even after being shocked and waiting around 10/15 seconds, you are still incredibly weak. The problem gets even worse with the upgraded version * If the shooter kills a large group of zombies with the DG-2, he/she will hear a strange ping or sound. This is most likely because it is the sound of a headshot, which it chances are increased due to the spread of the electricity. * In Der Riese, one of the radio messages references the Wunderwaffe. When activated, it replays a conversation between Doctor Maxis and his secretary, Sophia. Maxis talks about the Wunderwaffe, saying "The Wunderwaffe has exceeded beyond the first expectations; And that with a little more testing, the Wunderwaffe could be put into mass production for the troops in the front lines." * If the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is upgraded by the Pack-A-Punch machine to the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, it reloads faster than the original Wunderwaffe. * It is possible for two people to get the Wunderwaffe in one game at the same time. *The Wunderwaffe is the only weapon that can used to kill teammates with. This can only be accomplished, though, if one fires the Wunderwaffe RIGHT next to the teammate. This will down them instantly on Shi No Numa, but it takes two shots on Der Riese. *The Wunderwaffe, when upgraded, holds six shots, but still only has 3 "Lightbulb" cartridges on the side. It's entirely possible, however, that the upgraded weapon holds enough power for 2 shots in each cartridge. *It appears there is room for 3 other Lightbulb cartridges on the other side, making the max ammo 6, or when Pack a Punched, 12. *There is a very rare glitch on Shi No Numa where three people can get the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *The Wunderwaffe's technology could become reality as a device for the storage of electrical currents has been created and is known as a Leyden jar. It stores up electricity and discharges it all at once when the wiring from the filament is touched against any conductive metal. *In both Shi No Numa and Der Riese, Dr. Richtofen sometimes reveals that he made most advanced Nazi technology but later denies it. This could mean that he made these machines (including the Wunderwaffe DG-2) for the Illuminati or because the "voices In his Head" told him to. *In Der Riese, if the player gets either the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, or the Monkey Bomb, a short electric guitar riff will play. *When the Wunderwaffe is equipped the player seems to run slightly faster; this may be due to the fact that the original Die Glocke was rumored to use anti gravity technology, which would make the gun lighter. Alternatively, this may be because it's ammo is merely three cartridges storing electricity (with next to no mass) instead of heavy magazines full of rounds. *When the Wunderwaffe is Pack-A-Punched it still looks like the normal version when you look at it in third person, but the muzzle flash is still red and has the effects of the Pack-A-Punch version. *Even if the user kills three or more zombies with one shot from this gun, you will not receive the achievement or trophy Rough Economy. *If you fire just one shot, you will unload and break all of the lightbulbs rather than just one, which would in reality waste ammo. *This gun is useful for "reload canceling" due to the fact that it reloads before the "lightbulbs" are in. *The switch on the right is red which activates the power, lighting up the gun. *The Wunderwaffe has the same pick-up icon as the Double-Barrel Shotgun. However, this is only viewable by modding. *There is only one Wunderwaffe in Der Reise *According to Dempsey in Shi No Numa the Wunderwaffe is very heavy. Gallery File:Wunderwaffe_DG-2.jpg|First-person view. File:Ironsightsww.png|Iron Sights. File:Picture_2.png|The Wunderwaffe in action. File:Wunderwaffehud.png|The Wunderwaffe DG-2's effect on a Zombie. File:2close.png|What happens when the player fires the weapon too close to him/herself. File:Wwdg2.jpg|The character Nikolai Belinski holding the Wunderwaffe DG-2 File:PaP_DG-2.jpg|The Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ File:Reladwaffle.png|The DG-3 reloading. Note that there are 6 prongs on the "lightbulbs" and spaces for these prongs in the DG-3. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons